


Bubblegum and Marceline Domestic life(comfort)

by ChaoticWritingDisaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum is learning to help Marcy adapt to said healthy lifestyle, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I’m not projecting you are, Wholesome, stop stealing the pillows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWritingDisaster/pseuds/ChaoticWritingDisaster
Summary: I wrote this because I needed some comfort. They basically are just cute and happy together. Marceline is struggling a little bit on how to move forward, but Bonnie is learning how to help. And Marcy is learning how to help Bonnie when she gets stuck in a sad place too.I’m not projecting. You are.And make Marceline stop stealing PB’s pillows
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bubbline





	1. You deserve to move forward. ...But would you please fold the laundry?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! Hope you’ll enjoy. :D This is a bit sad at the beginning, but overall it’s a comfort fluff chapter, dw.

Marceline was pacing, well floating back and forth, in front of the house. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders and her muttering was barely audible.

“Breathe, breathe, breathe- Dang it!” The odd mantra didn't seem to be helping. She just kept pacing.

“Marcy?” A surprised voice rang through the cave.

Marceline looked up, the anxiety evident in her eyes. “Bonnie? You said you wouldn’t be back for another two days…”

PB walked over to her, gently setting her hand on her shoulder. Her concern was evident, as was her trying to analyze what had happened. 

“Yeah, Finn helped me finish my experiment sooner…” She struggled for words, never a great sign. “What the ding dang happened?”

Marcy took a shaky breath. 

“My dad…He came over without telling me again.” She sighed.

PB hugged her. “Was he being a dingus again?” She asked softly.

“No! No, that’s the problem. I know we’re getting along better now, or supposed to be. And I know he’s trying harder, but I can’t forget all the stuff he’s done! Thousands and thousands of years of either neglect, or him donking up my life!” Marcy buried her face in Bubblegums’ hair, muffling her hiccups, and effectively hiding her tears. 

“I just don’t know how to move on. And can I tell you something I’d never tell anyone?” 

“Of course you can, I’d never judge you. Unless you drink my soda.” Bonnibell patted her back, making sure she knew she was kidding. Mostly.

“Forgiving him...is obviously hard already, but sometimes I feel like if I forgive him...I’m betraying my mom…” She pulled back, looking away, embarrassed.

“Oh, Marcy!” Bonnie leaned in and kissed her. “That’s not betrayal. That’s you learning to move forward from your trauma. That’s you learning to come to terms with it. Don’t you think your mom would want that for you? That happiness?”

She floated away further. “I don’t know...Do I deserve it?”

“Of course you do! You’re a badass, talented, amazing vampire queen.” Bonnie’s cheeks turned pink- well, a darker pink than usual. “You’re /my/ badass, talented, amazing vampire queen. And /I/ want you to be happy.”

Marcy sniffed, her eyes still glassy. “Thanks Bonnie...That means a lot. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed her on the cheek, quickly so she wouldn’t notice her blush. Now come on we should go inside.” 

She held out her hand, and they walked-and floated-to the porch together.

Marceline’s eyes widened right as they got to the door. “Um! Before you open that, there may be some laundry I may or may not have folded...like a lot…”

PB scowled a bit. “Well...that’s ok. You are excused, JUST this once though. Because your mental health is important.” 

She reached to open the door. “How much laundry are we talking about though?” 

As they stepped in, she saw exactly how much laundry they were talking about. 

“Oh glob.” 

A bed and couch of laundry to be exact. 

“Hey! At least I washed it…?” Marcy laughed nervously.

Bonnie burst out laughing. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. Come on, let’s get started.”

“Now??” She groaned.

“Yes now.” She frowned, taking her hand and dragged the floating vampire over to the couch. “It’ll be therapeutic. And we’ll stop before it’s too late.”

“Ok, fiiiiinnnnneeee.” The great bat queen, sat cross legged on the floor, accepting her fate. 

And then they folded laundry, and went to bed, and cuddled. 

The End :D  
(For now)


	2. Warm Forts and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too bloody cold in Texas, so I’m writing a lot of fanfics about it. Marceline and Bubblegum are trying to stay warm and are being cute together. Hope you are doing alright out there! <3 
> 
> Word count: 498

“Stop stealing the pillows!” Bonnie whaps the bat creature above her head. The one that currently has stolen all the pillows and blankets from the couch and bed, and is now retreating into their room.

“Marcy! Where are you going, it’s freezing!” PB scowls crossing her arms, annoyed at the lack of response. 

“Lighten up Princess, just get up here.” Marceline’s hand appears at the top of the ladder, reaching down. “Come on Bonnie.”

PB rolls her eyes, but climbs up and takes her hand. “Fine-woah!”

Marceline pulls her up before she finishes her sentence, quickly covering her eyes. 

“What are you doing...?” PB reaches up, feeling Marcelines (cold, so very cold) hands. 

The vampire laughs a bit, floating in front of her now. “Just close your eyes.”

“Ok?” She giggles. “You better not have brought something weird into the house though. Remember what happened last time?”

“Ha! Yeah, that was fun.”

“That Firewolf tore up the living room, how was that fun?” Her frown is visible, even with her hands covering her eyes. 

“Oh come on PB, it was a cute little puppy. And you gotta admit it would be helpful right now.” 

“While there is a severe lack of heaters, I’m pretty sure the puppy would’ve made more mess than heat.” 

Marcy sighs. “Yeah, that’s true. Ok, I’m finished.” 

“Finished with what?” The curiosity was evident in the princess’s voice. “Can I see yet?”

“Yep, you can uncover your eyes now.” 

She opened her eyes, and started laughing.

All the couch cushions had been used as a base for a fort. The blankets and pillows were all set up inside, along with PB’s comfort books and two cups of tea. Their largest heater was set up to point at the opening of the fort, and little star lights had been strung up around the top and the wall behind it. 

“M’lady. Your fort awaits.” Marcy bowed in the air, turning upside down to kiss Bubblegum on the forehead. 

“Oh Marcy, this is so sweet. I love it, thank you.” She reaches up and cups her face, kissing her vampire girlfriend. “I love you.”

Marceline blushes, floating into the fort. “Don’t get all sappy on me Bonnibell.” She hands her cup of tea once she’s settled under the covers with her book.

“I love you too.” The bat-girl whispers, laying her head against her shoulder.

The house felt less cold. And the fort was perfect. 

“Hey Bonnie?”

“Hmm?” She replied, not looking up from her book. She gets really absorbed once she starts reading. 

“You know of all these stars,” Marcy gestures at the lights with one hand. “You shine the brightest.”

Bonnie’s face goes hot pink, still not looking up from her book. “That’s cheesy.”

“But blushing makes your warmer. It’s sciencey.”

She giggles, laying her head on top of Marcy’s. “Sciencey, huh?” 

And then they cuddled under the fort, and drank tea happily. 

The End :]

(Hope you are all doing alright and staying warm! Thanks for reading)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have an awesome day and remember you’re valid. 🏳️🌈🖤
> 
> Word count: 569 (I’m gonna write longer chapters in the future)


End file.
